


Whole with You

by TripCreates



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Future Fic, Long-Distance Relationship, Post-Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:45:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10514049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TripCreates/pseuds/TripCreates
Summary: It was only when they were together that Mila felt whole and complete. That’s how it was when one found their soulmate; the empty, incomplete feeling was gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay it's [Milasara Week](It%20was%20only%20when%20they%20were%20together%20that%20Mila%20felt%20whole%20and%20complete.%20That%E2%80%99s%20how%20it%20was%20when%20one%20found%20their%20soulmate;%20the%20empty,%20incomplete%20feeling%20was%20gone.%20) on tumblr! I've been waiting for this week and I'm glad to share something for it. I wanted to write three fics for it but after life got in the way, I just have the one. 
> 
> This is for Day 7 Soulmates/Long Distance. I decided to combine the two and try writing a soulmate au for the first time. I based it on this prompt from the YOI Kink Meme ["Any/Any + soulmate AU but in the canon universe."](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/tagged/prompt:%20369)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments. Enjoy!

It was the first night of being in Vienna for Worlds. Practice would begin the following day but until then, Mila was enjoying her time alone with Sara in the hotel. It had felt like an eternity since they saw each other since January for Europeans.

Sara’s head was tucked underneath Mila’s chin with their arms wrapped around each other, bringing their bodies as close together as possible. Mila lightly ran her fingers up and down Sara’s back, absentmindedly tracing patterns. It was quiet as neither of them needing words to fill the room. Just being in each other’s arms was enough after being apart.

It was only when they were together that Mila felt whole and complete. That’s how it was when one found their soulmate; the empty, incomplete feeling was gone. Well, when they were together in each other’s presence was that achieved. For long distance relationship couples like Mila and Sara, the empty feeling slowly returned the longer they spent apart. Mila always dreaded saying goodbye to Sara at the end of competitions because it meant returning home to Russia and her empty apartment.

Mila was envious of Viktor when Yuuri moved to St Petersburg three years ago so they could continue living together after Viktor made his return. They were radiate together, their love there for everyone to see. She tried not to feel bitter towards them, she wasn’t that kind of person, but it was hard the longer she was without Sara.

But thoughts like that were long gone for now while Sara was there in her arms. Mila had felt the instant change in her when she opened the door earlier that night and saw Sara was standing there in front of her. It was like a switch had been flipped inside her and everything felt right again.

The silence was eventually broken as Sara spoke, her voice full of hesitation. “Mila, there’s something I need to tell you.”

Mila’s fingers stilled as she felt Sara move away from her. “Okay.” She tried to remain calm and not assume the worst that tended to come with that phrase.

Sara sat up and Mila did the same.

“I’ve been waiting to tell you this in person,” she began, running her fingers through her hair.

Mila knew Sara only did that when she was nervous. She reached out and took Sara’s hand that was resting in her lap. “It’s okay, Sara. You can tell me anything.”

Sara gave Mila’s hand a squeeze as she met her gaze. “I’ve decided to retire at the end of Worlds. I’m going to make the formal announcement at the end during the press conference, regardless of how I place.”

“You are?” Mila was stunned. While her girlfriend was now one of the oldest in the field, Mila thought she still could go for at least another year.

Sara nodded. “I’ve been debating it all season, but I just didn’t know how to tell you.”

Mila gently rubbed circles on the back of Sara’s hand with her thumb. “If this is your decision, I’ll support you one hundred percent,” she said and then paused, trying to find the right words. “I’ll miss having you to compete against. I’ve looked up to you and your skating for so long that it’ll be different not having you out there with me anymore.”

“I’m not dying, Mila.” Sara chuckled as she bumped Mila’s shoulder with her own. “I’ll still be there for you, just in the crowd cheering you on.”

Mila smiled. “I know you will. I just always thought you would retire after you turned twenty-six or so.”

Sara sighed, dropping her gaze. “I wanted to go as long as I could but after my injury three years ago, my skating isn’t the same anymore.”

Mila hated being reminded of Sara’s injury. She remembered how her heart stopped as she watched Sara hit the ice at the Tropheé de France. That fall on her triple axel had taken Sara out for the rest of the competition season. No one would have blamed for Sara for not coming back but with the Olympics the following year, Sara pushed herself through the recovery and returned. She even made it to the podium with Mila.

“I’d rather bow out now while I’m still on top than continue and have another accident on the ice,” Sara explained.

Mila leaned in and kissed Sara on the cheek before laying her head down on her shoulder. “I don’t want that to happen again either.”

Silence filled the room again as they sat there, Mila thinking over Sara’s words. Her health and wellbeing were more important in the long run than continuing to skate but it was still going to be strange. The ice was what brought them together in the first place.

“You know what this means with me retiring right?” Sara said after a few minutes.

Mila leaned away to look up at her. “No, what?”

Sara met her gaze and smiled as she cupped Mila’s cheek. “Well, since I’ll no longer have to stay in Italy to train, I can move to Saint Petersburg. If you’ll have me of course,” she said.

A smile spread across Mila’s face. “Of course I want you to move in with me!”

Mila wrapped her arms around Sara and in her excitement, caused them to fall over onto the bed.

Sara laughed at her enthusiasm as she adjusted herself to lay flat against the bed. She gazed up at Mila who was now above her and leaned up for a kiss. Mila was quick to return in, running her hand up into Sara’s hair.

Mila was sad knowing that Sara’s career was quickly coming to an end, but she couldn’t help but feel joy at the fact Sara was moving in with her. No more coming home to an empty apartment. No more feeling empty for most of the year. They would finally get to live the way they should, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> If you liked this and want to reblog on tumblr, use this [post](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/post/159062430176/whole-with-you).
> 
> You can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bekasyura) and [tumblr](http://bekasyura.tumblr.com/) as @bekasyura. Feel free to come and talk to me about YOI!


End file.
